Kadoksissa
by LiekkeenValve
Summary: Lämminhenkinen pieni what-if? ficci Naruton lapsuudesta, jos 4. Hokage olisi jäänyt eloon. Mikä Narutolla on hätänä?


Kadoksissa

Hätäinen paljaiden jalkojen askeleiden ääni vasten lakattua puulattiaa sai miehen nostamaan katseensa tutkimastaan kirjasta. Hieraisten jo väsyneitä silmiään, Arashi huokaisi väsyneesti ja katsahti kohti auennutta ovea. Hän vain pudisti päätään, kun jo odotettu punaisen ja keltaisen myrsky juoksi huoneen ohitse, ja palasi kirjansa ääreen.

Oli lauantaipäivä, ja liian tekemättömän paperityön ja parin tutkittavan kirjan lisäksi miehellä ei ollut muuta tehtävää - mikäli jätti huomioimatta toisen korkeuksia uhmaavan paperipinon. Tietenkin hän olisi voinut pyytää poikaansa siistimään huoneensa, jotta se askare olisi pois tehtävien töiden listalta, mutta aikaisempi kokemus oli selvittänyt, että Naruton pyytäminen siivoamaan lupasi katastrofia. Arashi oli pohtinut, että johtuiko se pojan liian nuoresta iästä oppia elämän taitoja, kuten siisteys ja järjestelmällisyys; Arashi oli ymmärtänyt oppineensa kyseisen taidon hieman liian myöhään, kun hänelle oli jäänyt työ paikallistaa kaikki tarpeelliset asiakirjat toimistostaan ensimmäisen kuukauden aikana uudessa toimistossa - rotankolossa ryömiminen, joka oli muiden mukaan hänen toimistonsa, kahden kokonaisen päivän ajan oli jotain, mitä hän ei haluaisi kokea enää koskaan.

Kuitenkin, katsellessaan muita lapsia leikkimässä keskenään, hän oli ymmärtänyt, ettei iällä ollut sen kanssa mitään tekemistä, vaan se oli kokonaan sukupuolikysymys.

Narutostasta ei tulisi tyttöä ikinä, ei väliä kuinka hän toivoi poikansa olevan yhtä siisti kuin jotkut pienet tytöt joita hän oli katsellut, mutta optimistinen kun oli, hän oi päättänyt opettaa taidot pojalleen kuitenkin. Iso virhe. Mitä hän oli saanut pojalle opetettua, oli siivouksen tarkoittavan suurien kasojen keräämistä huoneen nurkkaan, sisältäen kaiken mahdollisen huoneessa paikallistettavan. Ja sitä seurasi tarve siivota paikat vallattoman poikansa jälkeen.

Pyytämällä Narutoa siivoamaan huoneensa, ei ollut vaihtoehto ja kaikki muut työt olivat sopimattomia niin pienelle lapselle, Arashi oli jättänyt poikansa leikkimään itsekseen ja toivoi hiljaa mielessään, ettei poika epäilisi minkään tavaran tai lelun puuttuvan. Arashi oli laittanut pyykit pesukoneeseen pyörimään, ennen kuin sulkeutui kotitoimistoonsa kahvikupillisen, paperipinkan ja...

Hän säpsähti ja toivoi kaikkea toivoa vastaan, ettei Naruto huomaisi mitään.

Lisää kolinaa kuului käytävän suunnalta, mutta Arashi jätti sen huomiotta ja pyyhkäisi kädellään hieman rypistyneen paperinkulman. Vain hieman lisää ja hän olisi valmis, ja sitten hän voisi mennä ripustamaan pyykit ja palauttaa ottamansa ilman, että Naruto huomaisi sen katoamista lainkaan. Niin, se oli suunnitelma, ja hän lukaisi viimeisen asiakirjan lävitse.

Juuri päästyään viimeiseen kappaleeseen, kuului Naruton huoneesta äänekäs kirkaisu, joka sai Arashin ryntäämään Naruton luo. Hän oli kohtalaisen tottunut pojan äänekkäisiin ilon ja vihan kiljaisuihin, ja jopa kärsimättömyyden, mutta tämä uusi ääni lähetti kylmänväreet alas hänen selkäänsä. Kauhistunut huuto, joka repi ilmaa ympärillään, hajotti alkaneen mietteen temperamenttisen mielenilmaisun alkamiseen.

Jalat kantoivat hänet poikansa huoneeseen ja Arashin sydän putosi nilkkoihin. Kyyneleiden kastelemat puhtaan siniset silmät katsoivat avuttomina ylös isäänsä ja normaalisti alaspäinkääntyneet huulet tärisivät nyyhkytyksen tahdissa. Arashi pudottautui polvilleen ja Naruto kaikkea muuta kuin juoksi hänen käsivarsilleen, itkien ja ravistaen päätään kietäytymyksessä, kun vaalea hiuspehko kaivautui isänsä olkapäähän.

"Mikä on, Naruto?" Tuuditellen lastaan, Arashi huomasi itsekin olevansa lähes kyynelissä samalla yrittäen rauhoittaa, mistä tahansa mikä oli saattanut aiheuttaa muutoksen normaalisti valoisassa ja iloisessa lapsessa. "Miksi sinä itket? Satutitko itsesi? Haluaisitko isin leikkivän kanssasi? Mit-?"

"Hän on poissa!" Naruto hikkasi hänen olkapäähänsä.

"Mitä?"

"Hän on poissa, isi!" Naruto itki epätoivoisena ja kiersi pienet kätensä isänsä kaulan ympärille.

"Kuka on poissa?" Arashi sai jalkansa alleen ja nousi ylös yhdellä sulavalla liikkeellä, lapsi edelleen kiinni kaulassaan. Sisäisesti sävähtäen hän laski yhteen kaksi plus kaksi, ja toivoi että Naruto ei vihaisi häntä loputtomiin, koska oli ottanut sen koko päiväksi.

"Tsune!" Huudahdus hajosi epätasaiseen nyyhkytykseen ja Arashi rauhoitteli hysteeristä lastaan, pyrkien saamaan pojan rauhoittumaan.  
"Tsune ei ole poissa, Naruto." Arashi rauhoitteli, kuljettaen kättääen sotkeutuneden hiusten lävitse, huomaten tuijottavansa pysähtyneisiin punareinaisiin silmiin.

"Eikö?"

"Ei."

"Miksi minä en sitten löydä Tsunea?"

Suuret siniset silmät katsoivat häneen rukoilevasti, ja todella, Arashi ei pitänyt siitä, kun hänen poikansa päätti käyttää sitä isäänsä. Se täydellisen epäreilua, mutta mitä sille saattoi tehdä?

"Et löydä Tsunea," hän käveli ulos huoneesta ja suuntasi kohti pyykkikonetta. "koska se on pyykissä."

Kuten Arashi oli aavistellukin, Naruto tuijotti häneen hämmentyneenä ja Arashi päätti, että olisi kenties viisaampaa näyttää lapselle hänen suorittamansa julman teon. Istuttaen Naruton pesukoneen päälle, hän avasi kuivaajan oven ja kaivoi vaatekasaa koneessa - kuka arvaisi kahden ihmisen kykenevän kuluttamaan niin paljon vaatteita yhden viikon aikana - kunnes hän löysi, mitä oli hakenutkin.

"Näetkös, Naruto." Arashi esitteli ei-niin-tyytyväisen näköisen yhdeksänhäntäisen kettupehmolelun, jolla lurpatti toinen korva, ja naurahti poikansa äimistyneelle ilmeelle. "Isi vain halusi pestä Tsunen."

"Mutta se käy kylvyssä minun kanssani!" Naruto huudahti, halaten kärsinyttä kettua ja silittäen sen pörröisiä häntiä.

Ja se juuri oli itse ongelma. Hänellä ei ollut sydäntä estää Narutoa ottamasta pehmoleluaan mukanaan kylpyyn - itse asiassa, hänellä ei ollut sydäntä kieltää pojaltaan juuri mitään - eikä hän välittänyt, vaikka pehmo olisi jätetty kuivumaan kokonaan kylpyjen jälkeen, mutta niinhän ei käynyt koskaan. Vahva puolikuivuneen pesun haju roikkui ketun perässä, ja se oli ehdoton yläraja, minkä hänen hänen nenänsä saattoi sietää ennen kunniaitsemurhan suorittamista. Joten hän päätti tehdä asialle jotain.

"Niin, tiedän Naruto, mutta joskus kylvyt eivät ole tarpeeksi."

Hän otti pojan syliinsä ja painoi nenänsä tämän hiuksiin ja henkäisi syvään. Vanilja ja pyykin huuhteluaine hiipivät hänen nenäänsä.

"Isi?"

Kysyvä äännähdys karkasi Arashin huulilta.

"Täytyykö minutkin laittaa pesukoneeseen?"


End file.
